Si Nos Quedara Poco Tiempo
by Sheila-Pattz
Summary: A veces nos olvidamos que la vida no es eterna, que las personas que están con nosotros algún día se irán de nuestros lado... Si nos quedara poco tiempo debo atreverme a decir que… Gracias por estar conmigo ahora…


**Si Nos Quedara Poco Tiempo**

_A veces nos olvidamos que la vida no es eterna, que las personas que están con nosotros algún día se irán de nuestros lado… o quizás no lo olvidamos si no tan solo deseamos que podamos estar con esas personas por siempre, y ser felices junto a ellas… pero aun así algunas veces la vida nos sorprende de repente y nos arrebata lo que mas queremos y es por eso que ahora… Si nos quedara poco tiempo debo atreverme a decir que… Gracias por estar conmigo ahora… _

**Único Capitulo. **

Un chico pelinegro, de ojos ámbar, se encontraba manejando una camioneta color negro por las autopistas de la ciudad de Tokio, faltaba poco para que anocheciera, aquellas vías estaban casi totalmente repletas por autos, y personas caminando por las calles para regresar a casa y estar al lado de sus familias.

Él también deseaba estar al lado de la mujer que amaba, aquella chica de cabello azabache, ojos chocolate y mirada tierna, la cual lo hipnotizo con su dulce sonrisa, y debía admitir que si se había enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en que la vio, aunque en un principio no quería admitirlo, y por su orgullo y necedad estuvo a punto de perderla…

_Era el día de la graduación, y talvez el ultimo día que algunos amigos se vieran, ya que varios irían a buscar trabajo fuera de la cuidad. Inuyasha Taisho era uno de los chicos mas populares de toda la universidad, tenia a todas las chicas a sus pies, él no había sentido ningún tipo de interés por alguna de esas chicas y solo estaba con algunas de ellas para probarle a sus amigos que ninguno podía ganarle cuando de conquistar a una chica se tratase._

_Pero había una chica en especial, con la cual no pudo jugarse de esa forma, aquella chica desde que llego, hace un año aproximadamente por un intercambio de estudiantes, no pudo hacer ninguno de sus trucos sucios para tenerla, con ella era diferente que con las demás. La conoció bien, gracias a que una de las materias los colocaron en parejas y a él le toco con ella, para su buena suerte pensó en un principio, pero poco después se dio cuenta que de cuando de estudios se tratase nada podía interferirse entre ella, a medida que paso el tiempo la conoció mejor y vio como ella se divertía al igual que todos los demás, pero a su manera, conoció su sonrisa la cual cada vez que veía se sentía lleno de alegría, esa sonrisa era mágica, hasta llego a pensar que había utilizado un tipo de hechizo, porque… ¿de que otra forma el gran Inuyasha Taisho estaría totalmente embobado por una chica como ella? no había respuesta…_

_- Oye Inuyasha –escucha que lo llama uno de sus amigos, voltea y ve sus amigos se encontraba detrás de él-_

_- ¿Que sucede? –lo pregunta viendo a aquellos tres chicos, Miroku un chico de ojos azules y el cabello castaño, amarrado con una pequeña coleta baja, Kouga tiene el cabello negro atado con una cola de caballo y los ojos azules, y por ultimo Bankotsu al igual que los demás tiene los ojos azules, cabello negro con una trenza- _

_- ¿Que piensas hacer ahora? –lo pregunta Miroku-_

_- Pues mi hermano me dijo que trabajara en la empresa junto a él, y es lo que voy a hacer, ¿y ustedes? _

_- Bankotsu y yo iremos a Kyoto…_

_- Yo no he pensado que hacer –lo dice Kouga, luego dirige su vista hacia una chica de cabello azabache- me voy a despedir de Kagome, nos vemos luego chicos –corriendo a donde esta la pelinegra-_

_- ¿Y tú no te vas a despedir de ella Inuyasha? ¿Acaso no te tiene embobado? –dice Bankotsu en forma de burla-_

_- Feh! Eso no es cierto. Y además para que despedirme de ella si vive a unas pocas casas de la mía… -lo dice sin tomarle importancia-_

_- Ahh, ¿Inuyasha amigo acaso no te enteras de las cosas? Kagome se ira hoy a Sendai con su padre –dice el chico de cabello castaño-_

_- Feh! Su padre siempre dice que se ira a Sendai y no lo ha hecho, y si es así ya regresaran…_

_- No se había ido porque decidió esperar a su hija, y de verdad no creo que regresen, no tienen nada que los ate a este lugar ¿o si? –viendo fijamente al ojidorado-_

_- No, no tienen nada en este lugar –voltea a ver a la pelinegra y esta también lo ve y le regala una sonrisa, el hace un ademán de no importarle y vuelve a ver a Miroku-_

_La chica se entristeció un poco al ver como el chico la ignoraba, dentro de poco se iría a Sendai con su padre, decidió no decirle nada al chico de mirada ámbar, ¿para que? Él no le tomaba importancia a lo que le pasara a ella, no le importaría que ella se fuera, de seguro ni lo notaria. _

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Pasaron seis largos meses, el ojidorado trabajaba con su hermano, no había recibido ninguna noticia de la pelinegra, y debía admitir que la extrañaba, extrañaba aquella sonrisa dulce, su mirada tierna, su voz, en si a toda ella la extrañaba y demasiado. _

_- Señor no puede entrar… -escuche que lo grita su secretaria y luego ve como se abre la puerta de su oficina y entra Kouga un poco agitado con un trozo papel en su mano-_

_- ¿Kouga que sucede? –lo pregunta al ver al chico en ese estado- Sakura todo esta bien, puede retirarse –dice a su secretaria la cual entro detrás de su amigo-_

_- Kagome… Kagome… -trata de decir algo pero no lo logra-_

_- ¿Que sucede con Kagome? –lo pregunta comenzando a preocuparse ¿acaso algo malo le había sucedido a la chica?-_

_- ¡Kagome se casa! –lo grita viendo como el ojidorado abre sus ojos lo más que puede-_

_Inuyasha quedo totalmente perdido entre sus pensamientos, ¿Qué Kagome se casaba? No podía ser, ¿con quien? ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Que? Eso no puede ser cierto… _

_- Es cierto, míralo por ti mismo –entregándole el trozo de papel que tenia entre su mano-_

_El chico toma el trozo de papel, que era del periódico de ese mismo día, ve un articulo donde esta Kagome parada al lado de un chico, y decía "El joven Houyo Akitoki se casara dentro de dos semanas con la señorita Kagome Higurashi, ninguno de los jóvenes quisieron dar explicaciones respecto a la boda…"_

_Kagome no podía casarse, no su Kagome. Ve al chico que se encuentra parado al lado de la pelinegra y lo reconoció, era vicepresidente de una gran empresa en Sendai, lo sabe porque su hermano estuvo a punto de hacer un trato con ellos. Kagome no podía casarse con ese sujeto. No podía casarse con nadie más que no fuera ¡él! Si es cierto que es por su orgullo no pudo decirle que la amaba, que la necesitaba, pero ahora no dejaría que nadie la separara de su lado, no estaba dispuesto a perderla, iría a buscarla y la traería consigo así tuviera que matar a ese chico con el cual se casaría._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Ya se encontraba en Sendai, luego que hablo con Kouga salio de la empresa se dirigió al aeropuerto y tomo el primer vuelo a Sendai, no dejaría pasar mas tiempo para poder estar con Kagome y poder estar a su lado. _

_No le costo mucho conseguir a la chica, le pidió ayuda a algunos amigos que tiene en Sendai, supo que la chica se estaba quedando en un enorme edificio muy conocido en esa ciudad. Al llegar pregunta en recepción por la chica, y le dicen en el numero de habitación en la cual se encuentra. Ya estaba delante de la habitación de la chica, habitación numero 318, toca la puerta y escucha una voz que reconocía muy bien diciendo "un momento", al escuchar aquella voz de nuevo pudo sentirse un poco mejor pero no lo suficiente, quería tenerla entre sus brazos. Ve como se abre la puerta y observa como la chica se asoma para ver quien llama, y puede ver la sorpresa en su mirada. _

_- ¿Inuyasha? –lo pregunta un poco desconcertada, ¿en verdad el ojidorado estaba allí?-_

_- Si, soy yo Kagome…_

_- Oh, pasa, adelante –abriendo mas la puerta para que el chico entre- ¿como supiste que estaba aquí? ¿Y por que viniste? –lo pregunta ya cuando el chico esta dentro del departamento y después de haber cerrado la puerta-_

_- Como supe que estabas aquí no importa, ¿y por que vine? A buscarte… _

_- ¿A buscarme? Pero… ¿Por qué? –lo pregunta desconcertada-_

_- Porque no permitiré que te cases con ese sujeto, tu te iras conmigo…_

_- ¿Acaso estas loco? Yo no me iré contigo a ningún lado –ese chico en verdad era único, primero cuando ella se fue ni siquiera la tomo en cuenta como si no le importara nada de ella, y ahora llegaba como si nada y decía que se tenia que ir con él. Él no tenía ningún derecho para hacer eso, ella no le pertenecía-_

_- Claro que si, o ¿es que acaso me dirás que quieres casarte con ese sujeto? –lo pregunta con un poco de miedo, si la respuesta era si estaría completamente perdido-_

_- No, no deseo casarme con él, pero debo hacerlo, mi padre esta muy enfermo, y necesito el dinero para sus medicinas –dándole la espalda al chico-_

_- No tienes porque casarte con él si no lo amas –acercándose un poca mas a la chica, y lentamente hace que ella se voltee y lo vea a los ojos- puedes venir conmigo y… y… -tragando con un poco de dificultad-_

_- ¿Y que? –tratando de contener las lagrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos-_

_- Kagome yo… yo… te amo… -lo dice por fin sintiendo que se quita un peso de encima, por fin se lo había dicho, después de callarlo por tanto tiempo- te amo –lo repite abrazando a la chica tiernamente, como había deseado poder tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir su calor- te necesito, y no permitiré que te separes de mi… nunca…_

Claro que la chica se casaría, pero solo con él, con nadie mas. Ya hace poca mas de un año que están juntos, el padre de ella se mejoro, y se hizo socio de la empresa.

Deseaba poder estar pronto en casa, con aquella mujer que tanto ama, no pudo despedirse de la chica antes de irse al trabajo ya que se fue más temprano porque tenía una reunión importante, quería abrazarla, besarla, y claro acariciar aquel vientre que comenzaba a crecer lentamente con ya casi cuatro meses de embarazo, estaba ansioso por volverla a ver, por oír su voz cuando llega a casa, quería tenerla entre sus brazos después de ese agotador día que paso en la oficina.

Esta cerca del edificio, cuando escucha las sirenas de los bomberos y ambulancias, ve también una gran nube de humo, que comenzaba desde el edificio donde se encontraba el departamento que compartía con la chica. Deja el auto estacionado en donde puede, baja rápidamente de él y se dirige a aquel lugar que esta totalmente rodeado por las llamas. Su rostro muestra angustia, miedo, sintió como su corazón se oprimió al ver aquello, la chica estaba dentro del edificio, si hubiese salido le hubiera avisado como siempre suele hacerlo.

- ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! –lo comienza a gritar lo más fuerte que puede, rogando a Kami que la chica este fuera de aquel lugar, pero no obtiene ninguna respuesta-

Intenta entrar al edificio pero es detenido por algunos bomberos.

- Déjenme entrar maldición… -lo dice tratando de soltarse de aquellos hombres-

- Usted no puede hacer eso, seria un suicidio –lo dice uno de los hombres que lo sujeta-

- No me importa, mi esposa esta dentro y esta embarazada… ¡suéltenme!

- No hemos encontrado a ninguna mujer embarazada dentro del edificio –lo dice otro de los hombres notando como el chico deja un poco de forcejear-

¿Qué no había ninguna mujer embarazada dentro del edificio? Pero si Kagome estaba allí…

- Hemos encontrado el cuerpo de una chica de aproximadamente 25 años… -escucha que lo dicen por uno de aquellos aparatos que utilizan los bomberos para comunicarse entre ellos, esa chica podría ser… niega con su cabeza, no, no podía ser ella-

Se aleja del edificio buscando entre las personas que se encuentran alrededor a aquella chica de cabello azabache, sin ningún éxito. No quería ni siquiera imaginarse lo que pudiera suceder con él si la chica hubiera…

Ella era todo para él, su lindo rostro, sus ojos alegres, y su sonrisa tierna llenaron su vida de felicidad. Ella era el ser que mas quería, quien lo comprendió, quien siempre estuvo a su lado… pero su temor crecía al pensar que ahora no estaría, y su alma se desgarraba al recordar que estuvo junto a él, su tibia piel, su sonrisa alegrándole la vida, su voz acompañándolo cada noche, aquello no podía convertirse solo en un recuerdo… un recuerdo dulce y amargo…

Le pesaba cada minuto que pasaba, lo recuerdos y los ratos felices no dejaban de rondar por su mente.

La noche ya había caído, dejando morir la tarde lentamente, al igual que su corazón que se consumía poco a poco sin tener ninguna noticia de la chica…

Se sentía como en medio de un gran vacío, sentía un gran frió recorrer todo su cuerpo, necesitaba sentir el calor de aquella mujer que tanto ama…. Y es que si ella se había ido también se había ido su felicidad, su vida, porque su corazón sin ella estaba vacío, y él solo seria alguien que va por la vida sin alguna razón para vivir…

Es que él se alimentaba de ella, no podía estar sin ella, y moría por dentro al pensar que la había perdido. Estaba caminando escuchando cientos de voces, pero no podía escuchar aquella voz que tanto anhelaba, y su corazón preguntaba que haría sin aquella voz, sin sus ojos, en si, ¿sin ella?

Extrañaba su sonrisa, la mirada de sus ojos, la cara que colocaba cuando no la dejaba hacer lo que deseaba, extrañaba estar con ella, mirarla, abrazarla…

- Inuyasha… –cree escuchar aquella voz llamándolo, niega con su cabeza su mente le estaba haciendo creer cosas que no son…-

- Inuyasha… -lo vuelve a escuchar, se oía tan real, revisa con su vista todo su alrededor, buscando a la dueña de aquella dulce voz que lo llamaba, y allí estaba ella… parada a unos cuantos metros de él, estaba de perfil y mantenía ambas manos sobre su vientre un poco abultado, aquel lugar donde crecía su pequeño-

- ¡Kagome!... –lo dice lo suficientemente fuerte para que la chica logre escucharlo, ve como la pelinegra voltea hacia él, y cuando lo hace él corre hacia ella hasta quedar delante de la chica-

- Oh! ¡Kagome! ¿Que…?... Te amo tanto mi pequeña… -abrazando a la chica tierna y protectoramente sin lastimarla, iba a preguntar que había sucedido en aquel lugar pero eso era algo que por el momento no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era saber que su mujer y el pequeño que venia en camino estaban bien- Te amo… -lo repite una y otra vez sin dejar de abrazar a la pelinegra-

La chica estaba un poco desconcertada por lo que el ojidorado acababa de hacer, nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera, él no había actuado así, ¿acaso estaría así por ella? se pregunto a si misma. _"Te Amo"_ el chico no dejaba de repetir aquellas palabras, ya se lo había dicho anteriormente y muchas veces, pero sentía que ahora era un poco diferente, sentía que en sus palabras transmitía… miedo, angustia, dolor… pero ¿Por qué?

Lentamente con sus brazos rodea la espalda del chico, correspondiendo al abrazo, y consolando en cierta forma al ojidorado.

- Tuve tanto miedo de perderte, solo pensar que no estarías mas a mi lado… -separándose un poco de la chica y viendo fijamente aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto adora, aquel rostro de ángel que lo hace sonreír día a día- yo no podría vivir sin ti mi pequeña –lo dice para luego besar la frente de la pelinegra-

-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel incidente, Inuyasha había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones por unas cuantas semanas, ya desde hace un buen tiempo que no lo hacia, talvez la ultima vez que lo hizo fue cuando se fue de luna de miel con Kagome. Decidió irse a la casa que se encuentra un poco alejada, y esta cerca de la playa, teniendo así un paisaje hermoso y romántico a la vez, justo lo que deseaba.

_De vuelta a la rutina_

_Nos vestimos sin hablarnos_

_La prisa puede más que la pasión_

_Me pesa cada día_

_Los recuerdos y los ratos_

_Como dardos clavan este corazón_

Kagome le explico que ella había salido con su amiga Sango que había regresado de su luna de miel, después de haberse casado con Miroku. Sango pasó a buscarla para ir a comprar un poco de ropa para ese bebé que viene en camino, Kagome estuvo llamando al chico a su oficina, pero solo respondió la secretaria de este, la cual le dijo que estaba en una reunión muy importante y que no podía ser interrumpido por nadie, después de eso Inuyasha despidió a su secretaria, tenia que admitir que trabaja muy bien pero no le perdonaría que no le pasara la llamada de su Kagome, si ella era quien lo llamaba no le importaba si estaba hablando con el mismo presidente de todo Japón, su Kagome era mucho mas importante que cualquier otra cosa y además su eficiencia no se comparaba con la ayuda que recibía de su esposa cuando ella se encargaba de ordenar todos sus documentos antes de enterarse que estaba embarazada, él no iba a permitir que su querida esposa o aquel pequeño sufrieran algún tipo de accidente en la empresa.

_Y la melancolía_

_Me ataca por la espalda sin piedad_

_Y de pronto me pongo a pensar_

_Que si nos quedara poco tiempo_

_Si mañana acaban nuestros días_

_Y si no te he dicho suficiente_

_Que te adoro con la vida_

Ve a su linda esposa dormida entre sus brazos, y no podría imaginarse su vida sin ella, talvez solo viviría entre dolor. Y solo el hecho de creer que podía perderla le hizo pensar que si mañana ya no estuviera a su lado, que si la vida los separase y solo les diera un poco de tiempo mas solo le hace sentir que no le ha dicho suficiente, que no aun no le ha demostrado todo su amor por ella, su infinita adoración a un ángel tan bello… porque eso era ella para él un bello ángel, su ángel, su Kagome…

_Que si nos quedara poco tiempo_

_Y si no pudiera hacerte más el amor_

_Si no llego a jurarte_

_Que nadie puede amarte más que yo_

Besa el hombro desnudo de la chica y lentamente asciende hasta su cuello, y es que simplemente no podía vivir sin ella, sin poder oler aquel aroma a jazmín que tanto adora y el cual describe a la chica, no podía imaginarse sin poder sentir aquella piel tan suave, no poder volverle a hacer el amor, como lo hizo ya unas pocas horas atrás, poder sentirla, disfrutarla, y sobre todo… amarla…

La chica abre sus ojos lentamente al sentir los besos del ojidorado en su hombro y cuello, y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, él se comportaba tan tierno, amoroso, romántico… es como que si quiera demostrarle con cada una de sus acciones que la ama mas que a su propia vida, y en cada beso sentía como si él le jurase que nadie jamás podría amarla mas de lo que la ama él, y eso la hacia sentir dichosa y feliz.

Tenía al lado a un hombre que la amaba, y dentro de ella crecía un pequeño, fruto del amor que ambos se profesaron, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Lo único que deseaba era poder mantener esa felicidad por mucho tiempo más…

_La tarde muere lento_

_Y las horas me consumen_

_Estoy ansioso por volverte a ver_

_No puedo comprenderlo_

_Como fue que la costumbre_

_Cambio nuestra manera de querer_

Puede sentir como ella ya ha despertado, y lentamente se voltea un poco entre sus brazos para así poder verlo a los ojos, ve fijamente aquellos orbes chocolates, y aquella sonrisa que tanto adora. Al ver ese rostro de ángel sabia que su manera de quererla no cambiaria por la costumbre, y si lo hacia solo seria para darse cuenta de que la ama cada día mas…

_Y la melancolía_

_Me ataca por la espalda sin piedad_

_Y de pronto me pongo a pensar_

_Que si nos quedara poco tiempo_

_Si mañana acaban nuestros días_

_Y si no te he dicho suficiente_

_Que te adoro con la vida_

- ¿En que piensas? –lo pregunta la chica acariciando la mejilla del ojidorado, podía descifrar cada mirada del chico, cuando estaba triste, molesto, feliz, o cuando pensaba, solo una vez no pudo descifrar lo que se escondía detrás de aquellos orbes dorados y eso fue cuando lo encontró a las afueras de aquel edificio en llamas-

- Solo pensaba… -cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo la dulce caricia que le ofrecía la chica, se sentía tan bien a su lado, se sentía lleno de paz, armonía, tranquilidad, amor- en lo mucho que te amo, pero siento que no te lo he demostrado lo suficiente… tu te mereces mucho mas…

_Que si nos quedara poco tiempo_

_Y si no pudiera hacerte más el amor_

_Si no llego a jurarte_

_Que nadie puede amarte más que yo_

- No digas eso tontito –ve como el chico abre sus ojos lentamente dejando ver un poco de nostalgia en ellos- porque tu me has demostrado con cada caricia, con cada beso, y con cada una de tus miradas… que nadie podría amarme mas que tu…

- Oh! Kagome… si nos quedara poco tiempo, si la vida nos llegase a separar… quiero decirte que te amo, te necesito, y que jamás, pase lo que pase podré olvidarte…

_Nadie sabe en realidad que es lo que tiene_

_Hasta que enfrenta el miedo de perderlo para siempre_

- Shhh… no digas mas –colocando su dedo índice en los labios del chico- no vuelvas a repetir eso, nosotros estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo –lentamente dirige su mano hacia una de las del chico y la toma para luego colocarla sobre su vientre un tanto abultado- y ambos cuidaremos y veremos crecer a este pequeño…

_Y la melancolía_

_Me ataca por la espalda sin piedad_

_Y de pronto me pongo a pensar_

_Que si nos quedara poco tiempo_

_Si mañana acaban nuestros días_

_Y si no te he dicho suficiente_

_Que te adoro con la vida_

Siente como su pequeño se mueve dentro de ella y eso la hace sonreír, era la primera vez que lo hacia y al parecer escogió el mejor momento para hacerse notar.

- ¿Lo sentiste? –lo pregunta viendo al ojidorado, y ve como el solo asiente con una sonrisa en su rostro- esta de acuerdo conmigo, así que los dos estaremos junto a él…

_Que si nos quedara poco tiempo_

_Y si no pudiera hacerte más el amor_

_Si no llego a jurarte_

_Que nadie puede amarte más que yo_

- Tienes razón, estaremos juntos por siempre… -besando la frente de la chica-

Le rogaba a Kami que pudieran permanecer juntos por mucho tiempo, y que le permitiera poder cuidar de ese pequeño que tanto anhela, poder tenerlo entre sus brazos, y brindarle su amor al lado de la chica.

**Fin.**

"_Algunas veces en la vida no tenemos la oportunidad de decirle a las personas que queremos y amamos, lo mucho que nos importan, todo lo que somos gracias a ellas, y agradecerles por todo lo que nos han brindado, algunas veces esas personas se van… para siempre, y no nos queda mas que solo el recuerdo de los bellos momentos que vivimos junto a ellos… por eso ahora aprovecho para decirle a mis querids amigs que los aprecio muchísimo, y que sin ellos talvez nunca habría llegado hasta aquí…. Los quiero mucho… y recuerden que siempre estaré aquí para cuando lo necesiten, y gracias por brindarme su apoyo"_


End file.
